Concrete Angel
by TheEpicallyAwesome1
Summary: the song...with a background story i made in school pruxfemcan rated t


Madeline winced as her dress brushed against the bruise on her leg. She had many, but this was the newest, so it hurt the most. The nipping cold didn't help either; she only owned a summer dress…the school came into view as she turned the corner, and putting on a brave face, and wiping her tearstained face, she rushed inside.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh  
_

Madeline was thinking about her brother, Alfred. This was a thought she thought about often, about how her parents had died in a car crash, and how her and her brother had been separated to go and live with different relations. Alfred had gone to England, to live with a distant cousin. She had been sent to Cuba, to live with her crazy uncle, who always hated Alfred and took his anger out on her. She thought about her bruises, about how she only wanted to be loved…tears sprung into her eyes. Why…had she done something wrong? Why out of everyone this had to happen to her? Bowing her head so

no one would see her crying, she whispered to herself that everything would be alright. But the teacher had seen…EVERYTHING!  
Mrs Héderváry had always worried about Madeline. She wasn't like the other girls; always in a group, in fact she preferred to keep to herself all together. But as a teacher, Mrs Héderváry knew better then to ask about Madeline's private life. It would only upset the poor child more. One more quick glance at the girl, and she turned back to her marking.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Tired of football, Gilbert scanned the playground for a place to sit down. He spotted a girl, short and skinny in figure; with long blonde hair that was keep back with a rubber band. He couldn't tell what her eye colour was as she had her head bowed, like she was trying to hide something. Gilbert liked secrets, but he didn't think of himself as a nosy person. He was just interested…and that wasn't a bad thing, right?

Running over to her, he sat down.

"Hey" he said breathlessly.

Surprised, Madeline looked up. There was a boy sitting beside her, about her age, though slightly taller. His hair was messy, and silver in colour and his eyes were RED! Madeline had never seen anyone like him before. "Hi" she murmured, casting him a sweet smile.

He smiled back. Told her a joke. She laughed. Soon enough she had a best friend.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above  
but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
where she's loved concrete angel  
_

Surprisingly enough, Gilbert lived in the house opposite. Madeline talked to him often through her bedroom window, when her uncle was out. Today they were talking about family. Gilbert told her about his brothers, who absolutely nothing like him, a clean-freak, and blonde, with blue eyes.

Madeline told him about her brother, and how she missed him. Unlike everyone else, Gilbert listened to her. She liked that. She liked him.

Suddenly the door swung open, and Madeline's uncle stormed in, grabbing her…shaking her…she screamed…but this time, he didn't stop… _  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbours hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late  
_

Gilbert was shocked. This man was dangerous; he was literally killing Madeline right in front of his eyes. Pressing himself away from the window, he ran downstairs, to the phone to call the police. _  
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above  
but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
where she's loved concrete angel_

He was too late. By the time the police arrived, Madeline was found dead. Gilbert had attended her funeral, and he had been sad like everyone else, but inside he knew his work here was done. Turning away from the angelic gravestone, he returned to heaven…

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
an angel girl with an upturned face  
a name is written on a polished rock  
a broken heart that the world forgot  
_

…and where he was reunited with Madeline. She looked more beautiful then ever, dressed in white, and glowing.

"I knew it, you were too good to be human" she smiled hugging him.

Gilbert hugged her back, and together they ran to join all the other children. He was, and had always been, an angel._  
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above  
but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel_


End file.
